Forget Me Not
by mewmint20
Summary: Humanstuck Supernatural AU [as in supernatural stuff happen :3 ]


Her feet patted on the floor softly, her family had left the house long ago, no I don't mean as in early morning as in years. They couldn't handle it and the place was falling apart. Brown hair bobbed as she ran. School was on again which meant no more long nights lying awake watching the sky. I think it's about time we met this phantom.

"Nepeta…" his voice was stern as she tackled him, her cool face pressing against his own warm cheek. "You are running late…" how was it she managed to run late when she never slept or ate. She gave an innocent giggle, straightening out her small black shirt and green shorts. Her sneakers squeaked on the wet ground. Nepeta Leijon, born august 5th, died July 20th, yet here she was 3 years after her death getting ready to go to college with her closest and most dear friend.

"Come on Eqqy!" she teased softly tugging on his arm "The 'college' is barely 15 minutes' walk we can make it in 10 if we run." He huffed softly as she broke out in to a run, he kept close behind her. Letting his breath catch on the wind as he built up a steady sweat keeping up with the agile girl. They had to cross a rain track and she darted forward ignoring the barrier, she was in a rush. This is when equius, who was rather large for even the average 19 year old managed to squeeze under and pull her back. He felt this sickening sense of De ja vu in his mind and was about to comment until she looked up at him a big grin spreading across her face. His black hair was long and tied back, tugging on his vest he sighed. "Don't do that… so reckless."

Nepeta let her mind wander, she had never told him she couldn't die and seeing him act this way was what truly made her feel alive. Of course the two were late for school but they weren't the only ones. Terezi and Karkat were too. Nepeta found her words slipping from her grasp as the pair flirted, right in front of her, in detention. She buried her head in her hands. She wanted to be sick and it caught in her throat.

She remember karkat's birthday, turning up gift in hand; Terezi had moved in to town the week before and Karkat was obsessed with her. Well Nepeta wasn't aware of this until she caught the pair macking on each other. Equius had scolded her for being upset about it, Sollux had thought the whole thing was funny. Her stomach knotted as she remembered it. She'd run without thinking without focus, Equius had followed, of course he had… he always did. She had run under the barrier only to trip and sprain her ankle. She remembered his face, that look of panic as he ran to save her, as she looked up in to the oncoming train.

"STOP IT!" she screamed to the room, which fell in to silence, the scraping of a chair before Equius had her in his arms, this wasn't her first outburst since then, she had a reputation for them and the only thing that could calm her was her friend. She clung to him with one hand, no-one remember it was as if the whole thing was a dream to them, for her it was real and remembering it filled her every nerve with pain and made her feel as if she hadn't somehow come back. She wasn't sure what she was in all honesty, she wasn't a zombie she didn't eat people… she wasn't a ghost everyone could see and touch her. She was just plain old… not fully dead? She'd been hyperventilating even though she had no need to breath but it calmed to the lack of once she herself calmed. She got to her feet, being excused by the teacher she trudged home. Heading to the train tracks she stood staring at the spot that it happened. She could see the beads of green from her gift still stuck in the tracks, could no-one else?

The barriers began to lower, she slowly turned to face the train, she wasn't sure if she could die but she was about to find out. She thought she was but suddenly she was in the air, held bridal style in strong exposed muscles. Wind blowing hair in to her face. Equius collapsed as he landed still holding her, hunched over he muttered.

"I can't watch you die twice."


End file.
